


Three words, eight letters.

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: TW : Blood
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: CarolNat One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669012
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Three words, eight letters.

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Blood

Those were the days she liked the most. After a day at work as the new boss of the Avengers she was exhausted, she had so much to do with the reorganisation of the team, the building of a new compound, she couldn't be happier to finally get to her apartment.

It had been hard for her to accept that Tony gave her the keys of the Avengers, it was a heavy burden to carry, even though she did it during the last five years without his permission. With Tony and Clint gone for the sake of the universe and Steve being old after he went back in the 40s to live his life with Peggy, she was one of the three remaining members of the original Avengers and the only one willing to keep working there. Bruce, after his symbiosis with The Hulk, decided to retire and started working as a bio-chemist engineer back in his home state in Ohio. Thor left earth with the Guardians of the Galaxy after giving the title of king of Asgard to Valkyrie, looking for his own destiny outside of the kingdom he always lived in.

The apartment was a compliment of the house, some must say. After Tony's funeral was the reading of his wills and Natasha found herself speechless when something in them was for her.

_Agent Romanoff, you and I is like one of the longest friendship I have, apart from Rhodey of course but it's also one of the most unexpected. Back in the days, when I met this young assistant, what was it exactly... Rushman, Natalie, I didn't know she would become one of the best things that ever happened to me. You always had my back, Nat and I never thanked you for that, yet, damn, how did I need it._

_Okay, let's stop with the emotional moment, I still have a message for Pepper and Morgan to record._

_There are some things you have to accept about yourself. Yes, you are, were an assassin and you can't have children but this doesn't make you less valuable than any other person, the things that you've done don't have to define you if you choose them not to. You are tremendously strong Natasha, I don't know how you managed not to sink under all the pressure you had on your shoulders this previous years, I couldn't have done that and I know none of us could have. You saved us all, without you taking the lead the Avengers would be a long time memory and half of the universe would still be gone. In case this fight is my last one, I want you to be the new official leader of the Avengers, not Rogers, not Thor, you. You are the best for this job, I know it, you'll do it beautifully._

_Anyway, I hope you won't have to, because, you know, if you do it means I'm dead but sometimes sacrifices are needed._

_You got this Red._

She didn't hold on the tears when she saw Tony's figure appearing as a hologram. She was glad her last memory of her friend would be him, in perfect health and joking in casual clothing instead of his half burnt face by the power of the Infinity Stones in his destroyed Iron Man suit. What she had last seen was Iron Man but she wanted to remember Tony Stark, the playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, the arrogant guy she met on this boxing ring, not the super hero, and with that message she did. With it was an official letter, giving her access to every things related to the Avengers, from the accounts of Stark financial, with which Tony founded and paid for anything, to the medical records of every employees and members of the team. At the bottom of the last page was a written note.

_I almost forgot about it. Remember this place you always loved in Bronxville, well I bought it for you. I thought you deserved to have an actual place, a home other than the Avengers facilities. It's close from New York and only half an hour away from the compound, I mean, you already know that. I hope you'll enjoy it and make it your own (and Carol's perhaps)._

Natasha was glad the blonde haired woman wasn't with her when she read it. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Natasha had developed a crush on the Tesseract-empowered space soldier.

They had fun sometimes, when Carol was on earth and Natasha needed a distraction from work but they had agreed it would just be that, friendly sex. Unfortunately it became more for the redhead, she tried to fight the feelings but she came to realisation that she couldn't unless she stopped completely any non-work-related activities with Carol and she didn't want that. She talked to Tony about her crush after the man ran into them, making out in the kitchen of the compound. He was an enthusiastic supporter of the 'couple', told Natasha to admit her feelings to Carol in case she felt the same and, just like Nat, didn't dare to express them. The Russian spy had obviously refused, reminding him of the rules they had established at the beginning of their agreement.

Today was one of the day she liked the most because Carol dropped by her place without warning her, her eyes full of arousal when she entered the apartment. It didn't take long before the both of them were naked, having sex on the sofa of Natasha's living room.

By doing of experience, the blonde had become an expert on the Natasha's body area, knowing exactly what to do to make her feel good and knowing precisely what she wanted with one glance at the woman lips or eyes. For Natasha, Carol was a literal Goddess, her fingers and tongue making her feel like she was sent in heaven every time they had sex.

And today wasn't an exception.

After three orgasms, the redhead had had enough and lied down on Carol, her head on her chest, hearing every beat of the super heroine's heart. The cuddles after sex were actually Natasha's favourite part. The sex was amazing, breathtaking, mind blowing, but the cuddling was better, she felt safe, invulnerable in Carol's arms, one of the strongest being in the universe. The cuddling was surely what made her like the blonde more than she should, the softness of her words and the warmth of her touch making Natasha wanting it more often, anytime she'd want it.

More than cuddles they happened to have times together outside of the work and the sex. One time, Carol took the redhead to the cinema and then invited her to dinner. She called it a casual afternoon between friends but they both couldn't stop teasing each other during the whole film and meal and ended up in Carol's bed at the Avengers compound. After that day, Carol called Natasha _Princess_ , a teasing pet name for a woman who couldn't resist the blonde's charms and always wanted everything from her, from the love mark when they make out to the after-sex hugging.

Natasha took the (bad?) habit of falling asleep on Carol, making it hard for the strongest Avengers to leave, "Eh Princess, I gotta go."

The redhead whined in response, her hold tightening around Carol's shoulders. After a quick chuckle, Carol attempted to stand up but the woman resting on her body didn't let go, "Carol stay, please." she cried, "I sleep better when you're here with me."

"You are such a baby, Agent Romanoff."

"I'm not, I'm just a very needy woman, who had some very bad moments recently."

"What would you do without me, huh?"

"I don't know, Captain."

Carol face softened as Natasha tucked her face in the crook of her neck. She was screwed, she couldn't leave such an adorable woman, "Okay, I guess I can make an exception for tonight."

"Thank you." the redhead whispered with a smile, dozing. Carol watched the woman falling asleep on her chest and when she was sure she was, she sat up smoothly, are left hand reaching Nat's legs and pulled them up towards her torso so she could carry the sleepy girl in bed, bridal style.

The next morning, when Natasha woke up, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection and a cold breathing on her shoulder. She smiled as she realised they were in her bed and Carol hadn't left like she did a couple of times before after saying she would stay. She squirmed in the hold to face her crush, as careful as possible not to awake her. She couldn't be happier, waking up from a restful sleep without nightmares in the arms of the woman she loved.

The last point wasn't official though, and it would never be if she didn't try to change it.

Staring at Carol's face she started thinking, should she tell her what she felt? Was Tony right? She didn't had more time to think when a groan stopped her thoughts. Carol inhaled deeply before yawning, her hand reaching her mouth to cover it.

"Morning, Captain!"

"Hey!" said a still sleepy Carol, her voice raspy and dry, "Slept well?"

"Best I had in months, thanks to you."

Carol chuckled, even if she wanted nothing more than friendly sex with Natasha, she had to admit she liked waking up by her side and her grin couldn't tell otherwise.

The blonde leaned forward slowly, nuzzling Natasha's nose before she kissed her with passion and gentleness. The redhead's hand found Carol's jaw and she pulled her closer, enjoying every second of what was their first good morning kiss. She didn't even complain when the space fighter pulled away, knowing it would not be their last of the day.

"I have to go to work, Princess." Carol said sitting up, her back now pressed on the headboard.

"You could call in sick, I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind." Natasha smirked.

"You mean the hot chick always in her office writing checks, yeah, I think she likes me."

"Just hot, well, I'm a bit disappointed." The redhead whined, moving closer to rest her head on Carol's belly.

"Yeah, she's not just hot, she's absolutely gorgeous, she has the cutest smile of the universe, and coming from me you know it's true! She has those dark green eyes that shine anytime she looks at the horizon when the sun is getting low and she also has this sassy side that not everybody knows, but it's actually one of my favourite part. She managed to make me blush with those remarks she make sometimes, and it is really hard to do."

"Looks like you've got a crush on that woman, Captain." Natasha joked but she was actually testing the terrain, she wanted to know what the blonde would answer and analysed every single feature of her face to try to resolve the puzzle that was Carol Danvers.

"I mean, I like her, who knows what could happen." The space fighter responded with ease and pride, each word of her sentence long and hardly thought.

"I'm sure if you like her and she likes you, she won't care if you are an hour late."

Carol didn't even tried to reply when she saw Natasha getting on her knees and came towards her. The Russian spy straddled Carol's lap and captured her lips, her hands cupping the cheeks of the blonde. Carol pulled Natasha closer, the latter being taller in this very position, she took this advantage to tease the other woman, her tongue brushing Carol's slightly, just enough to make her groan as the electrifying feeling of their tongues touching faded. Knowing the Captain would want to take control, Natasha let one of her hand slid to the back of her neck and up in her short blonde hair. Anytime she would stroke her fingers in the soft hair the space hero would calm down, her kissing rhythm slowing and her grip loosening. When she achieved that, Natasha could expect an incredibly long make out session, that wouldn't turn in her, naked with Carol making her scream her name while working in between her legs. The naked part was there but that was the only checked point on the list.

She loved that side of Carol, the gentle part. She was, for sure, the best sex partner Natasha had ever had but the blonde also had this hidden part, this softness she was one of the only one to know. Carol always had this wild desire to always be in control, something the Kree would do too but sometimes she had a change in her mood, making her soft and loving. It took a long period of time for Natasha to discover this side of her crush but when she did, she never let go of it, aware that she needed affection as much as pleasure.

Still running a hand up and down the blonde's skull, Natasha decided to keep teasing her despite her soothed state. She kissed Carol eagerly, biting her bottom lip in the process, making the other woman moan. It wasn't a sound Natasha had the chance to hear very often but when she did, she enjoyed every second of it, the sound of Carol expressing how good she felt was the favourite melody in Nat's ear and she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. This particular moan sent shivers down the redhead's spine and she smiled into the kiss, biting Carol's tongue this time. The blonde gasped, breaking the kiss and tilted her head. She hit lightly the wooden headboard behind her, a panting mess as she tried to recover her normal breathing pattern. Natasha didn't let her the time to do so, she had now an access to Carol's neck and was definitely going to use it. She leaned towards the sensitive skin and started leaving open mouthed kisses on the blonde's neck and collarbone making Carol squeeze Natasha's ass as she felt her cheeks heating up again.

Natasha was grinning, proud that she managed to make Carol happy in bed, it wasn't usually her job, "You're enjoying it too much, Princess!" The ex pilot said, trying to take back control of the situation. The redhead chuckled next to Carol's ear, the raspy sound making goosebumps appear on the neck of the blonde.

"Well, you sounded like you enjoyed it too, Captain."

Carol couldn't deny it, she had a really great time with the Russian-born woman this morning, it was nice to be able to relax for a change, the universe not in need of their best saviour, "As an old man said, _I could do this all day._ "

"You're quoting Steve now, how cute!"

"I mean, it's the perfect moment to use this phrase!"

Natasha wouldn't hear about Captain America any more, the guy had decided to leave all his friends and family to go back to a woman he hadn't even had a date with. Natasha took it really badly when she saw him, old and weak, he was one of her best friend and he just left without warning nor saying proper goodbyes.

"I know another Captain I like way more than him."

"Oh, yeah? Who's that guy?"

"The guy is a woman, a cute, strong, smart, funny and marvellous woman. I heard she is old, just like the American Captain but she doesn't look like she is and sometimes her childish behaviour proves it. She is so fucking good looking I can't get my eyes off her, I cannot focus at work when she's around, she is too distracting."

"Looks like you've got a crush on that woman, Princess." Carol said re-using Natasha's earlier phrase.

"I mean, I like her, who knows what could happen." Natasha did the same, her typical smirk not leaving her face.

Carol chuckled at Nat's sentence and they both smiled, Natasha running her thumbs up and down Carol's cheeks and the blonde holding tight around the spy's waist. It was the first time in the five and a half years they had known each other that they shared, kind of, their feelings. Natasha didn't, but she wanted to get up and celebrate, she had wondered for such a long time if the blonde liked her and, after what she said, it was very likely she felt exactly like Natasha.

With a chaste kiss, Carol leaned forward to push Natasha on the mattress and stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom. The new Avengers leader followed her there and into the shower, "You're addicted to me, aren't you?"

"I'm not, I just need a shower and you're there, guessed we could share because, you know, ecology and stuff."

"Yeah, sure, ecology."

The showering turned into making out in a matter of minutes, Natasha getting closer after Carol asked her to clean a part of her back she couldn't reach. The redhead did as she was told but then stepped even more closely to wrapped her arms around Carol. The blonde quickly turned around and caught the sweet lips of her boss, her hands stroking the half red half blonde hair.

After a twenty-five-minutes shower (not that much ecological), they got out and dressed, both getting ready for work.

As she was the first ready, Carol went in the kitchen and prepared a coffee for herself and Natasha. When the redhead joined her she handed the cup with a smile, "Oh, how nice of you, thanks!" Natasha said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. The blonde stopped her from taking a step back, her free hand reaching Natasha's lower back, she pulled her closer and kissed her lips. It was such a casual gesture, Natasha almost forgot they were not dating. She imagined for a second what it would be like to have moments like this every day and concluded it would be the best thing ever. With that in mind, she didn't hesitate to tell Carol what she felt when they pulled away, "I love you." she whispered, the corner of her lips turning into a small smile.

Carol stood gaping for a few seconds, not sure of what she heard, "Did you just," she stammered on her words, "did you just say you love me?"

"Yes." Natasha replied shyly.

Carol rolled her eyes and sighed, taking a step back, "Dammit, Nat. I thought we agreed on this."

"I know but I- I couldn't control it, I tried, I swear." Natasha started panicking, did she read the signal wrong?

"We can't keep going like this." Carol said firmly, throwing her coffee in the sink, showing her anger.

"No wait, why?" Natasha grabbed Carol's arm and forced her to look at her.

"Nat, I told you, no feelings, just friendly sex, this is not _just friendly_ for you any more and I don't want to hurt you by giving you false hope."

"You're not hurting me, I swear."

"Maybe not yet, but what if I come one night, we have sex and then I leave, wouldn't that hurt you?" It would, it already did a few times, she knew it and now Carol must have realised it too. There was no other way, they had talked about this and both agreed, if one has feelings we stop everything, but being the one that had feelings was the worst role.

"Carol please, don't." she shouted, grabbing the blonde's wrist to stop her from leaving her place.

"I'm sorry Princess, it's the only choice we have, we agreed, no feelings or we stop everything." The blonde replied with a softer tone, obviously not wanting to hurt Natasha more than she had already done by yelling at her.

Natasha glanced down, she was doing her best not to cry and looking at the space fighter was surely not a good idea right now.

She couldn't blame Carol for not loving her back, the blonde wasn't the problem in this scenario, she agreed with the rules they made and she broke them, not Carol.

Carol gathered her stuff, her leather jacket and bag she arrived with and walked to the door, "I'll see you at work, Prin- boss."

Natasha watched her leaving, her mask in place yet her eyes were full of sadness. The second the door was closed, Natasha sat on the closest piece of furniture she found, the dinner table, and let the tears fall off of her eyes. She realised she did the biggest mistake of her life by telling her feelings to Carol, she could have kept there relationship like it was, friends that have sex sometimes, but now it was all ruined, she ruined her friendship with Carol by saying three words, eight letters.

~~~

Natasha did are best to stay hidden in her office all week long, sending her assistant to the meetings for her, arriving early and leaving late, that way she wouldn't walk into the blonde by accident. She didn't sleep that much too, being at least fifteen hours at the Avengers compound plus the thirty minutes ride every morning and evening to get there and back at her place, she simply couldn't find the time to go to bed more than five hours per night. It wasn't like she wanted to sleep though, the recent 'break up' added to the usual nightmares made it almost impossible for the redhead to sleep comfortably, she was either dreaming of Carol leaving her or she was seeing Tony or Clint die. Being awake was as much enjoyable as sleeping, the loneliness in her big bed gave her time to think about what happened and the nice moments she had with Carol together before she blew everything up. Her life was a living hell, whatever she was doing she was having a bad time and she could do nothing about it.

Carol did exactly the same, burying herself into work, extremely long gym sessions and even a quick return trip to see her friend Talos. She wasn't the kind of person who bothered her friends with her problems but when she landed on his planet she had one desire, blew off some steam and she knew Talos was a great listener. She told him what happened, and the alien laughed at her because he saw it coming, everybody who knew about them saw it coming, it was inevitable. He told Carol she should have thought about it before snapping at Natasha like she did, after all, the two of them had had so many good moments, maybe there was more than friendship behind that.

The truth was, there was more, because Carol loved Natasha just like the redhead loved her, but she couldn't admit it to Natasha, because she was always away and she would miss her and Carol couldn't bare thinking of Natasha alone in her bed, crying because she missed her girlfriend, it was not an option. The only way they could be close was by being friends but maybe the friends with benefits part had been too much, maybe Carol shouldn't have proposed that to Natasha, it was probably the reason Natasha's feelings evolved.

After a full week, on Friday, the blonde woman had planned a whole day of combat training, with Bucky, T'Challa and Maria Hill. She wanted to improve her skills and, beside Natasha, those were the best fighters Carol had met on earth since she got back.

The day went great, she learnt a lot from the Wakandan king, new techniques only his people had the knowledge of.

Fighting Maria Hill was more like a friendly activity than a teaching moment, the brunette and the Captain had bonded quite fast after she came back from the dust. The woman also had some very interesting facts about one red haired girl, facts that Carol wasn't complaining to hear as she missed Natasha a little.

When the time came to fight against Bucky, Carol took it very seriously. She wasn't going to lose against him, she couldn't because Natasha had told her he was an amazing fighter and that he was the only one who won against her. Carol wanted to beat him so she would have something to gloat about in front of the Russian spy, and so, a reason to go see her.

The fight was pretty even, the two of them showing some of their special punches and dodge skills. They didn't really went for the fight until Bucky found an opening and caught the collar of Carol's t-shirt, his hand in the back of her neck. He used the strength he had from his metal arm to lifted her and threw her on the ground. She whimpered in pain as her back hit the floor hard. She rolled on her side, rubbing her left shoulder, the joint had taken the most of the fall. She barely managed to stand up, stumbling as she did but went back in combat position, her fist close to her chin to guard herself from potential punches. She took a step forward and spoke up, "Just so you know, I didn't use my powers, guess I will now."

"You really expected me not to use this," he replied, raising his left arm and shrugged, "the only way I could do that would be by taking it off."

"No no, it's okay." She said nicely but she was actually very angry, if the guy was using his non-human strength why wouldn't she?

They fought again, Carol being extremely careful not to let him do the same trick he did a few minutes earlier. It wasn't a hand to hand combat any more, they were just teasing each other, none of them dared to make a move. After what was a thirty minutes fight, Carol was bored and wanted to end it, winning. She sidestepped towards the hundred year old guy and tried to grab his wrist but he overcame her by doing it first, turned around the woman and arm locked her, giving her a kick in the top of her calf to make her fall on her knees. Rage overwhelmed her when she felt the ground on her skin and she didn't control what happened next. In the blink of an eye, Bucky was laying on the ground, a dozen of metres away, his metal arm malfunctioning. Carol, realising what she did, immediately ran towards him to help him standing up, "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I was so upset I didn't control myself."

The guy got back on his feet and sighed, "It's fine, don't worry, I've seen worst," he glanced at his left arm, "this shit is dead though."

Seeing steam coming from his electronic limb, Carol apologised. She did it again as she accompanied him to the doctor and back to the lab where he asked the engineer for a new arm.

When they got back from there, the long-brun-haired man comforted Carol, "I'm fine, you can leave. You just have to give the incident report to the administration."

By administration he meant the boss, which meant Natasha.

Carol took some time before entering Natasha's office, she hadn't seen her in days but could imagine she would be mad, she had all the reasons in the world to be. The blonde decided she would be friendly with her, it was surely the better thing to do, she could play ignorance but it wasn't her style, she was always a happy person, Natasha would understand she would be trying to hide something.

She inhaled deeply and opened the door, not even knocking before, "Good evening, boss!"

Natasha threw the blonde a quick glance, looking over her glasses, "Danvers, I'm busy, cou-"

"This can't wait." Carol cut her off as she stepped in and shut the door, hearing in the Avengers leader's voice she was annoyed by her presence so she had to force her to listen.

"Alright, what is it, Danvers?" The redhead sighed, her eyes still deeply focused on the papers in front of them.

She called Carol two times by her last name, she had never done that before, even five years and a half ago when they first met, she had always been _Carol_ , or the time she used Danvers to was preceded by _Captain_.

"So, I was training with Bucky and I kinda, sort of, photon blasted his metal arm and broke it."

"Breaking things seems to be your thing, Danvers." She snapped with a neutral face, yet the blonde heard her anger in her tone.

This comment was hurtful but Carol had it coming, she expected worse from Natasha. She hesitated between letting it go or reply something and decided on the latter, "I try my best not to, but sometimes it's unavoidable." she said with an apologetic tone, trying her best to let the redhead know that she cared about her, but not too much to keep her feelings hidden.

She reached Natasha's desk at the other side of the room and sat on a chair, Natasha finally took her eyes off the file she was reading, tossed her glasses on her desk and glared at the woman opposite to her, "That's the incident report?" Natasha asked, nodding at the papers in Carol's hands.

The blonde gave it to her with a warm smile she knew Natasha would like, "Yep!"

Shaking her head to hide her own quick smile, Natasha took the file and put it on her paperwork pile, "You could have given that to my assistant."

"I rather give it to you, I know it will go faster if you take care of it. There's Bucky's demand for a new arm in it too."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do when I'm done with that." She waved at the pile of paperwork on her desk before standing up from her chair, walking towards the door to accompany Carol to the exit.

The blonde stood up as well but didn't follow her, instead she leaned against the desk, smirking.

Noticing the space girl wasn't behind her, she turned on her heels and raised an eyebrow as she saw Carol playing with her glasses, "What are you doing?"

As hard as she didn't want to say it, Carol did miss Natasha, especially being close to her and she wanted to let her know of that. Looking down at the glasses in her hands she wondered what would be the best way to get Natasha back, and what better way than showing interest in her, "That's new, I like it, suits you very well."

Natasha did her best not to blush at the compliment, even if she was mad at the blonde, she still loved her and liked receiving nice words from her. She also wanted a reason to let Carol in and the blonde just gave her one.

Standing next to the door, her arm supporting her weight as her hand was on the knot, she replied shyly, "Thanks. I hate wearing them but the headaches are gone so I guess that's worth it."

"Oh! That's nice. I remember one time I had to force you to stop working, I don't know how you kept working for days with a migraine, I couldn't." the blonde praised Natasha's hard work back in the difficult days, before they found out about time travel. "And those are definitely worth it, you look like a hot teacher with those." Carol continued with a flirty tone, walking towards Natasha.

The redhead mimicked the gesture and took a few steps forward, the closer she got closer, the more she felt her stomach tightening. She looked away as she stopped her pace, searching for an escape, a reason to throw her out. She hesitated, she knew what Carol had in mind and it wasn't a good idea for Natasha to give in but, on the other hand she wanted to give in so hard.

Carol, seeing Natasha completely lost in her thoughts, took another step forward and her hand reached mindlessly the redhead's arm.

"Hey, boss?"

Nat watched the blonde's hand landing just under her elbow, the feeling of it on her skin making goosebumps appear all over her arm. She also felt the knot in her stomach tightening even more, she could hear her heart pounding fast in her ear and her breathing grew heavier. She hummed and looked back in the hazelnut eyes, half smiling.

"You okay?"

She hummed again, she couldn't form words, she was too overwhelmed by the closeness and the soft touch, the blonde's thumb running up and down her arm.

"You're sure?" The blonde insisted, obviously concerned by Natasha's well being.

"I'm fine, Carol." The spy confirmed as her hand mirrored Carol's and found her elbow, pulling her closer. She couldn't fight the smile that was forming her lips when she saw the grin on Captain Marvel's face. With her free hand she reached Carol's and laced their fingers together, being now a few inches away from the other woman.

"By the way," she whispered, smirking, "I really like it when you call me _boss_."

"Yeah? Well I prefer calling you Princess, that way I can be your Captain." Carol smirked back, her hand holding Natasha's finding her waist, she pulled her closer, their noses almost brushing.

"I could be your boss and you'd be my baby." Natasha's gaze went from Carol's eyes to her lips, licking hers at that sight.

"I'd rather be called Captain."

"Make me."

She didn't had to say it twice, the second the two words hit Carol's eardrums she was leaning in and captured Natasha's lips. The redhead gasped in surprise but directly got herself together and kissed her back, raising her hands up to Carol's hair.

It didn't take long for the situation to escalate as the blonde's hands slid down on Nat's hips then her thighs and, with a smooth move, she lifted her from the ground. Natasha's instinct made her wrapped her legs around her hips and she moaned at the feeling of Carol's hand on her ass.

"Fuck!" she cursed, Carol squeezing her body as she walked them to the sofa while kissing the other woman's neck. She let Natasha fall on the piece of furniture and smirked, she had so many ideas in her head, each one dirtier than the one before.

Natasha was fucked, quite literally, and she didn't know if she should stop her. The last week had been so frustrating, she definitely needed sex to relax and what better sex than the one she had with Carol. But sleeping with Carol would also trigger her feelings and she hadn't heal from their break up yet.

Carol leaned over her and started undressing her, she got a rid of her shirt in one go, ripping off some spots as she did. Natasha felt the situation running out of her hands, her arousal level was at its highest but she still couldn't made up her mind to choose whether having sex with Carol was a good idea or not.

Eventually, her hands found Carol's head as the blonde was kissing her breasts, she made her look in her direction,"Carol, wait!" she breathed and the blonde stopped immediately, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"It might be a really bad one, but I know you, I can see you're stressed and frustrated, you need something to feel better and I know exactly the remedy."

"I.. don't know."

"Let me do this for you, Princess."

Her body was aching all over, yearning for Carol touch that she let go. She had missed Carol so much that the way she call her _Princess_ was enough for Natasha to give in. Nodding, she lied down on the sofa, her hands above her head to give Carol an access to want she wanted, her breasts.

The blonde's hands slid all along her arms to reach Natasha's hands, lacing their fingers together. She kissed Natasha eagerly, all the past frustration disappearing little by little as their lips followed the same fast rhythm. Natasha escaped Carol's hold and took her head between her hand, her eyes full of lust. Carol match her gaze and smirked, seeing the need in the redhead's eyes, "What do you want, _Princess_?"

Natasha whined, she knew what Carol was waiting for but she didn't want to give it to her, just because she would be too satisfied when she was supposed to give Natasha what she needed, the best orgasm of her life.

Receiving no response, Carol buried her face in the two-coloured hair and kissed the side of Natasha's neck, working her hardest to mark the pale skin with a love-bite. She admired her doing when she done, sitting up, straddling Natasha's hips. She could see how Natasha was craving for more, just by the glare she threw as she breathed heavily.

Natasha, understanding she wouldn't get anything by keeping her mouth shut, chose a teasing way to show her need. She sat up to be at Carol's level, leaned toward her and whispered against her lips, "You better hurry before I change my mind Captain," she bit her lower lip and lied back on the sofa.

As much as she wanted to keep teasing the redhead, Carol asked her to call her _Captain_ and she did, so she didn't have a reason to take her time any more.

After taking her top off to be more comfortable, Carol pulled Natasha toward her and unhooked her bra. She pushed her back and leaned over her, smiling before she took Natasha's hard nipple in her mouth. The redhead groaned, this feeling was most welcomed but still not enough. Her hands roamed on Carol's body, rediscovering her abs while the other woman kept on sucking and licking her nipples, her hand working its way down to take off Natasha's jeans. When she was done with button and zip, she bit Natasha's nipple, causing the woman under her to clench her hands, her nails scratching the blonde's skin as she did. Carol whimpered in pain but her eyes darkened, even she didn't know she liked to be harmed during sex. She suddenly stood up and stripped Natasha naked, removing both her pants and knickers all at once.

As she stood there, Natasha realised what she did on Carol's abs and smirked proudly, seeing a drop of blood escaping the scratch. Carol didn't miss it and smirked back, wiping away her blood, "I hope it will leave a scar, it'll be my favourite one."

Even though she felt her legs were weak, Natasha got on her feet and gently caressed one of Carol's scars on her shoulder, "This one's from Thanos right?"

"Yep, from me landing on a goddamn piece of metal after he punched me with that stone. My suit was ripped from the power that ran through my veins, otherwise he didn't scratched me at all, unlike you." Realising she had been rambling, Carol stepped closer and gently push Natasha's bare body on the sofa so she was sitting and put her knee between her legs to keep them spread, "Sorry Princess, I always talk too much." she apologised.

Natasha looked up and tugged Carol's pants, the action pressing her knee against Natasha's core. She hold a moan as Carol face was now centimetres away from hers, but none of them moved, both waiting for the other to say something. The redhead was the first to break the silence, Carol's little game had last too long for her, "Fuck me, Captain."

Carol removed her knee from the sofa and bent down, her hands slowly climbing up Natasha's thighs. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses on the inside of her left leg and did the same with her right leg, last step in her plan before giving all her attention to Natasha's pussy.

She started with soft kisses on her clit, her tongue brushing the sensitive bud while she gripped Natasha's ass to pull her closer, that way she had a better angle to slip her finger inside her. Natasha groaned as she felt two fingers teasing her entrance, Carol just testing how wet she was. Whining like a baby, Natasha watched Carol putting her fingers in her mouth to taste her, the blonde would never get tired of it. The redhead frowned as Carol lingered, sucking her own fingers, "Right, fucking, got it Princess."

Without warning, she slid two fingers inside Natasha and thrust at a fast pace, causing Natasha to moan loudly, "Shit… Captain… just like this." she said between hitched breaths and moans, the other woman touching her just like she needed.

Carol leaned over the redhead to kiss her as she kept thrusting in and out, her thumb reaching her clit to run circles around it. They kissed sloppily, Natasha more focused on what was happening between her legs than on Carol's mouth. The blonde left her lips and kissed her cheek and jaw until she found her pierced ear. Every piercing Natasha had had its own signification, that Carol learnt as they spent time together, but for now she only cared about them because she found them very sexy. She played with them with her tongue while Natasha was a moaning mess, closer to the edge as Carol sped up her pace and added a third finger. The Captain chuckled as she felt Natasha's pussy clenching hard around her fingers and whispered in her ear, "Come for me, Princess."

At was all Natasha needed to let go, loudly screaming Carol's name as her orgasm hit her hard. The blonde slowed her pace to let her ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out of her completely. Once again, she sucked her fingers and hummed at the taste while watching Natasha recovering from her high, inhaling big amounts of air.

Seeing the other woman getting better, Carol sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her to pull her on her lap. She lied them both down to be in her favourite position to cuddle. Curled up on the sofa, Natasha was relaxing, Carol holding her tight from behind. The blonde found a blanket on the backrest and covered their naked bodies (only partly naked for Carol), knowing Nat was quite sensitive to the cold.

"I missed you." The redhead whispered after she changed position, her head under Carol's chin, and kissed her chest.

Carol laughed, "Yeah, I heard that."

Natasha looked up and frowned, "You're a dumbass, Carol!"

"I know, sorry.."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, Natasha waiting for the blonde to say she missed her too, but, to her great regret, she said nothing. Nat was unsure if she should ask her, it would just be hurtful if her answer was negative but it would be such a relief if she did. Stammering, Natasha decided to ask, "D- did you… miss me?"

Carol smiled before kissing Natasha's hairline, "Of course I missed you, Natasha."

"I don't understand you Carol, once you don't wanna see me any more and the week later you missed me."

Carol mood went from soft to upset in a matter of second, Natasha knew why she left but she kept blaming her for doing what was, in her opinion, it was the right thing to do, "Natasha, we talked about this."

"We didn't, actually." Natasha sat up and tugged her feet under herself, "I told you I love you and you just left, I had more to say than just this." She wasn't going to let her go this time, she had things that were tormenting her and she needed to say them out loud, to free herself from them, "Can I tell you what's on my mind without you leaving."

"Go ahead." Carol's said as she put her tank top back on and gave Natasha her shirt, knowing this would be a heavy conversation and that she couldn't get distracted by her boss's body. The redhead searched and found her underwear somewhere in her office, slipped them on as well as her jeans and sat beside Carol, wrapping the blanket around both their shoulders and took a hold of her hand.

It seemed strange for Carol that Natasha would make herself comfortable when the discussion was surely going to evolve into an argument at some point but she appreciated the few more minutes of contact with her. It also calmed Carol, she didn't want to yell at Natasha and being close to the redhead would prevent that. She felt she could easily lost her temper though, she was not ready to talk about her feelings and that was what exactly Natasha wanted to do.

Natasha leaned closer to rest the side of her head on the blonde's shoulder before speaking, "I know we said we should not get attached and I tried, I really did but I failed. I mean, how I'm supposed to do that when you were the cutest to me, bringing me soup when I was sick, holding my hand when we went out, giving me the warmest hugs when I was broken."

"What was I supposed to do?" Carol said, changing position to be face to face with Natasha, "Let you die of the flu, alone and sad?"

"Of course no, but you didn't do anything to make me not fall for you.." Natasha did the same and locked her gaze on Carol's hazelnut eyes.

The blonde looked away, her eyes wandering around the office, "Well, that's true." she muttered shamefully. She did the opposite of what she should have, when she decided she would never confess her feelings to Natasha, she should have kept her distance with her, but she was greedy and selfish, she wanted Natasha without really having her and they both suffer in the end.

"You know, where I was raised, in the Red Room," Natasha began, trying to get Carol's to look at her but the other woman kept gazing away, "they teach us that love is for children and that I should learn to compartmentalise and I did it during my whole life but I'm done now. I've seen all my friends being happy with the person they love and I think I want that too."

"What about the hurt that love brings. I mean, Pepper, Laura, they were all happy and then they lost their husbands, are you not afraid of that?"

Natasha chuckled, she had told Carol she was scared of love when the learnt to know each other, she wished she hadn't, maybe it had discouraged Carol to let herself feel more for the redhead, "I guess I was. I think what kept me fighting my feelings was the risk of being hurt but I realised there was other things that hurt me in my life and nothing good so why should I be scared of the one thing that would make me happy, even if it could go wrong."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I was mad at Steve for going back in time and leaving us but the truth is I was jealous of him because he was getting the life he always wanted, a life of happiness with the woman he loves."

"But what changed? What made you feel like you wanted this kind of life?"

Natasha took Carol's hand in hers and squeezed gently, "You," she said with a small smile, "you did, Carol. Before you I had never felt like that for someone. You make me feel safe, understood and loved at the same time. When I'm in your arms I know nothing can happen to me because you'll be there to protect me."

"And what if I'm not?" Carol said aggressively and stood up, walked a few steps and continued, "What if I'm not there Natasha? I failed a lot of people in my life. The people I love I hurt, and I don't want to do that to you, I couldn't live with myself."

"Your past experiences don't have to define you, Carol. I learnt that from Tony recently and that's a part of the things that help me realise I deserve to love and be loved, I deserve to be happy, and I want that with you."

"I wish that could be me but I know I'm not the one who'll make you fully happy, there's something missing in me for this."

"And what is it? Love? Because it would be easier for the two of us if you just tell me you don't love me."

Carol shook her head, she couldn't say that, it wasn't the truth. "I'm done with this, I am out of here." she said, walking fast towards the door. Natasha stood up from the sofa and almost fell back on it as Carol past in front of her. The redhead managed to catch Carol's wrist and stopped her.

"Carol," she said, her pointing finger brushing slightly Captain Marvel's skin as it reached her pinky, "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

The blonde stood there, her back opposite to Natasha, she couldn't turn to face her, it was too much to bare, the look of the redhead was her weak point and she didn't want to fall apart in front of her. She took a deep breath and answered quietly, "I... can't do that."

"Which part?"

"Both."

"Oh, Carol.." Natasha's hand climbed up the blonde's back and halted as it reached her shoulder. The redhead walked a few paces to see Carol's face and found her crying, looking down at her feet.

Natasha wiped her tears off and led her back to the sofa, "Carol, talk to me please." she asked softly.

"I just know I'm going to hurt you, I did it with Maria and I can feel I'll do it again."

"What did you do to her?"

"When we were together, after the whole Kree shit, I was away, a lot, and she ended up hating me for being in space instead of being with her, and I totally understand it but it wasn't my attention." Carol, who had been staring at her lap, glanced at the redhead, her eyeballs still red because of the earlier crying. "I knew she needed me but the universe needed me too, it still does. I'll have to leave you at some point, it will hurt you and I don't want that."

"Carol, whether we're together or not, you being away would hurt me. Geez, I even missed you when you were a few minutes away from me." she laughed and earned a half smile from the blonde.

"Maybe, but I can't leave the universe on its own."

Natasha moved closer to Carol and cupped her cheek, "You were Carol Danvers before becoming Captain Marvel, don't let the powers you got get in the way of your own happiness, you deserve it more than anyone else."

"You're saying that because you want me to be with you." Carol said with a smirk.

"I'm saying that because it's the truth. You owe nothing to the universe."

Natasha's thumb ran up and down Carol's cheek to soothe her, and Carol almost forgot she had to remind Natasha they couldn't be together, "I still I'm a bad partner, I was the worst with Maria and I'll be the same with you."

"You don't know that," Natasha replied as she pressed her forehead against Carol's, "and, don't worry, if you hurt me I'll hurt you back," Carol chuckled, she remembered Natasha hurting her earlier and definitely wanted it to happen more often.

Carefully Natasha pulled Carol closer and pecked her lips, "Eh, listen to me," she started, "What if we try? You take a break from universe saving, stay here on earth and lead the Avengers with me."

"Nat, I don't know.."

"Please, try. At least we'd know if we work as a couple." Natasha begged with her best puppy face.

"Fine, I guess I can do that for my girlfriend."

A grin grew on Natasha's face as she heard Carol saying _girlfriend_ , "I love you." she whispered before capturing Carol's lips. The blonde tugged Natasha's non-buttoned shirt to pull her closer as she deepened the kiss, her tongue and Natasha's meeting, the redhead let her total access.

Natasha pressed their foreheads together as they parted, only because they needed air.

"Hey, Princess?" Carol said panting.

Natasha hummed and opened her eyes to look at a fully grinning Carol.

The blonde knew what she had to say next, it was easy, three words, eight letters, the most important moment of her life.

"I love you."


End file.
